


And Tomorrow Late

by keepyourpantsongohan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Developing Relationships, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn But Only For Them Not For You, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyourpantsongohan/pseuds/keepyourpantsongohan
Summary: Kakashi is too early precisely four times.(Kakashi hums, taking a sip of his tea. “Different suits you.”Tenzō laughs. “That’s a backhanded compliment,” he replies, but he is pleased.“A shinobi must train all sides of his hand,” says Kakashi, philosophically.)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 26
Kudos: 201





	And Tomorrow Late

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to [The Sun Rising](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/44129/the-sun-rising) by John Donne.
> 
> _Busy old fool, unruly sun,  
>  Why dost thou thus,  
> Through windows, and through curtains call on us?  
> Must to thy motions lovers' seasons run?_

Kakashi is too early precisely four times. 

The first is when he is four years out of ANBU. He is in an apartment which is not his own, having seen a familiar face carrying groceries through the door. He had jumped up to the window on a whim.

“Senpai,” Tenzō says, as if it still applies. He sounds surprised, but it is likely less at the intrusion than the intruder. “What are you doing here?”

“This isn’t ANBU barracks.” 

“It isn’t,” Tenzō agrees. “Would you like some tea?”

Kakashi thinks on it for a moment, and then nods. “When did you get your own place?”

Tenzō sets his groceries down, and puts the kettle on. “Six months ago, on the last room rotation. I thought it was time for a change.”

Kakashi stares at the room around him. It does not betray any particular sense of homeliness, but Kakashi also knows if Tenzō wanted that, he could have it instantly. Instead, the only sense of permanence in the room is the plants. They hang from hooks installed in the ceiling, sit on windowsills, and on shelves that face the sun. He is either home often enough to water them, or has carefully selected his houseplants to fit his lifestyle. Kakashi suspects the latter.

Considerate to the needs of greenery. It makes Kakashi smile.

In Kakashi’s musings, Tenzō has already had time to prepare their tea. He is handed a cup, and he murmurs his thanks. 

“Why are you here, Kakashi?”

Kakashi shrugs. “I was passing by,” he answers honestly, though he’s certain it’s not what Tenzō is asking. 

He’s right in his assessment, by the way Tenzō taps his fingers on his thigh. Tenzō still doesn’t have any tells in his expression. What he does notice in Tenzō’s face, however is a slight swelling beneath his eye, where a bruise might be if his skin were more wont to showing it. 

“You’re a squad captain now, aren’t you?” Kakashi asks, though he already knows the answer. “Congratulations on your promotion.”

Tenzō nods his affirmation and his thanks. “I heard that your genin team disbanded,” he says mildly. A long drink covers Kakashi’s pause. 

“That’s old gossip. Sasuke has been out of the village for a year now.” Kakashi says. To his credit, the tightening of his hands around his cup is barely perceptible. 

“Uzumaki Naruto and your other student are training under Jiraiya-sama and Godaime-sama now, is that right?” The question for politeness’s sake; given Tenzō’s particular position, he would know better than anyone about the status of the village’s jinchūriki and Hokage’s protégée. When Kakashi offers one brief nod, Tenzō adds, “Do you intend to return to ANBU?”

Kakashi shakes his head. “No. I’ll continue taking A-ranks until my squad is ready to reform as a unit.” With a wry smile, he amends, “Or whatever else the Hokage asks of me.”

“Good,” says Tenzō, surprising Kakashi. 

Kakashi feigns indignity. “You’re so glad to be rid of me?” 

“ANBU will be fine without you, senpai,” he says, forward and sincere. “And you’re doing fine without ANBU.”

Kakashi refrains from any rebuttal of the other’s word choice, and inspects his host more carefully. Tenzō’s posture, while straighter than Kakashi’s, is more relaxed than it has been. His eyes, still dark and wide, offer a gaze which is warm and open. 

“You seem different.”

“You _are_ different,” Tenzō counters.

Kakashi hums, taking a sip of his tea. “Different suits you.”

Tenzō laughs. “That’s a backhanded compliment,” he replies, but he is pleased.

“A shinobi must train all sides of his hand,” says Kakashi, philosophically. 

Tenzō laughs again, proving Kakashi’s earlier point. He leans against his kitchen counter. It is identical to the one in most jōnin apartments, but for the wooden surface. “At least you know how to talk out of both sides of your mouth.”

“You learn to adapt,” Kakashi muses, on a sigh, “when people are always giving you lip.”

Tenzō mimics the sound. “It really is the tail wagging the dog. It’s a shame no one instilled a sense of propriety in your teammates.” One hand raises to his face, comically aghast. 

Despite Kakashi’s amused huff, the ribbing is nearly discomposing. He decides to return the favour with a change of tack. “How did this happen?” Kakashi asks, tapping his own cheek.

“Mission,” Tenzō says, and Kakashi gets the feeling he won’t offer any more details.

“And why not heal it?”

“You don’t need to use chakra for every problem, Kakashi-senpai.”

“Hm,” says Kakashi, setting his cup down. He puts his hand on Tenzō’s chin and tilts his face up, letting the light hit his cheek. “I think you’re showing off for your rookies.” 

Tenzō opens his mouth, perhaps to contest Kakashi’s definition of ‘showing off,’ but then he pauses. His gazes flickers down, and the muscles in his lower body seem to shift, moving neither closer nor further. But Kakashi can tell he wants to do one or the other. It occurs to Kakashi that they are standing very, very close. 

Tenzō is flushed. It takes Kakashi a moment to figure out it is not from embarrassment. 

When he does think of the reason, Kakashi also realizes he is not immune to it. There is some part of the back of his mind that categorizes Tenzō’s face as one he might find attractive, though he can admit he’s never given serious thought to it before now. So Kakashi looks at Tenzō, at the set of his jaw and his hand tight around his tea and the redness crawling up his face.

It would be hasty, he thinks. Hasty and thoughtless and without the consideration of their years of friendship, even having spent years apart.

But Tenzō looks at him too. He looks like he has been thinking of this for longer than Kakashi. Then he shifts, just an inch, so the distance between him and Kakashi decreases by half. 

Kakashi is very close to meeting him the middle when Tenzō says, “We shouldn’t.”

It’s unexpected. “Why not?”

Tenzō closes his eyes. “Because it won’t change anything.”

Kakashi raises a brow. “It’ll change a few things.”

“Nothing that matters.”

Kakashi thinks about pressing the subject, discussing whatever strangeness is in the air, something that he knows Tenzō doesn’t have the resolve to hold himself aloft from twice. But Tenzō is right. It doesn’t change anything. 

Instead, he leans his head on Tenzō’s shoulder. It’s nice. Warm.

“This is worse,” Tenzō says, and there’s a smile in his voice.

“How is this worse?”

“You don’t touch me like this.”

Kakashi realizes his hands are on Tenzō’s back. “I don’t?” 

“Kakashi,” he says. Angry, but not. “This is not what I want.”

Immediately, Kakashi steps back, finally creating some distance between them. “Sorry,” he says, and he means it. 

Tenzō finally moves forward, sureness in his step. He bumps his head against Kakashi’s, and lifts one hand to press at his neck, just past the collar of his flak jacket. Firmly, but kindly, he says, “If something does change, let me know.”

Kakashi’s neck is uncomfortably hot on the narrow patch of exposed skin. “I think we’re doing this flirting thing wrong.” 

Tenzō looks heavenward. He drops his hand, only to squeeze Kakashi’s fingers. Leaning in, he says, lips at the other man’s ear, “Goodnight, Kakashi.”

* * *

The second time is the night before he is set to be given an ill-fitting hat. 

“I’m going to be the Hokage,” Kakashi says quietly into the darkness of their tent. 

Tenzō’s eyes open. “In four hours,” he agrees, eyes trained on the timepiece sitting atop a hastily constructed cabinet. “How are you feeling?”

“Reluctant,” Kakashi admits. The word sits heavily, and he feels the urge to bury it. “It’s not a choice I anticipated having to make so soon.”

Tenzō’s head turns, gaze on him now. “Tsunade-sama has discussed her succession with you before,” he discerns. 

Kakashi would laugh at being so soon caught-out if it were anyone else. “In passing,” he agrees. “Though I doubt anyone could’ve predicted a war of this magnitude.” 

“I’m sorry that the seat couldn’t come to you in better circumstances,” Tenzō tells him. In the quiet night, they lack the urgency or audience they’d had in Iron Country, only a day past. Tenzō’s words chip away at something inside Kakashi. 

Kakashi’s lips curl into what could almost qualify as a smile. “That’s probably the first time anyone has ever apologized for someone becoming Hokage.” 

“You’re a special case,” Tenzō says, with an edge of irony. “Do you need back-up for tomorrow?”

He shakes his head. “We’ve already set the rebuilding back far enough. You’re needed here.” With a quiet laugh, Kakashi adds, “Besides, someone has to console Naruto. I’m jumping the line for his dream.”

“He’s resilient.” Tenzō says, pride apparent. It’s soon followed by a sigh. “He’s going to end up being a key player in all of this.”

“They all are,” Kakashi agrees. He sees his team, bruised and aching beneath a broken bridge. “It’s enough to make you wish they were still genin.” 

“We won’t be able to spare them much pain this time,” Tenzō says gravely. His arm reaches out for Kakashi in the divide between them. “But I will do my best to protect what’s precious to you.”

Kakashi reciprocates the motion. “I trust you to look after Team 7.”

“And I trust you to look after all of us.”

Kakashi doesn’t know if it’s because their hands are already on each other’s bodies, or because they have been edging closer to one another since Tenzō became Yamato, or because of that vice tightening around his chest every minute that comes closer to sunrise. But he twists his body, half hovering over Tenzō, until Tenzo’s hands are at his rib cage and then he has settled his weight on top of the other man.

“Senpai?” 

“Tenzō,” he replies. 

He can tell that Tenzō is thinking about kissing him. He doesn’t know if it’s a new or old feeling. All he knows is that he is thinking about kissing Tenzō, and now that he’s thinking about it, he cannot _stop_ thinking about it. 

“Kakashi,” Tenzō says, in a way that shakes loose every thought in Kakashi’s head. 

They lean in. 

Their lips only brush for a moment before Tenzō shifts to the side, pressing his face against Kakashi’s cheek. He still hasn’t lowered his mask, and the motion tugs at the fabric, wrinkling between them. 

“I’m not going to take advantage of you,” Tenzō says gently. His hand, now resting on Kakashi’s hip, falls to his side. 

Kakashi lets out a noise halfway between a groan and a laugh. “Who’s taking advantage? I’m the soon-to-be Hokage trying to make a move on a subordinate.”

“It’s been a very difficult few days,” Tenzō says, as if they need a reminder. “And you have an important meeting in the morning.” 

Kakashi finally lifts himself off of Tenzō, rolling onto his back with a sigh. “I suppose you’re right.”

Willing himself to sleep, Kakashi’s right eye begins to fall shut, but Tenzō draws his attention with shoulders shaking mirthfully beneath his blanket. Curiosity getting the better of him, Kakashi asks, “What is it?”

“Were you really going to kiss me with your mask on?”

Kakashi elbows him. “Go to sleep,” he says, in a stern tone that hides his amusement from neither of them. 

“Yes, Hokage-sama.”

* * *

The third time is on the roof of the Hokage tower, when the sun is low in the sky. 

“Your shift ended an hour ago,” Kakashi says, half-hoping to startle him.

Tenzō nods, unruffled. “I know. I felt like staying up here, I guess.” He turns his head. “Done for the day, Hokage-sama?”

“Ah, no. Avoiding my duties,” Kakashi says. It is one side of the truth. “What are you avoiding?”

“Konoha,” Tenzō replies, grasping onto the railing. His gaze turns downward at his admission. 

Kakashi looks at the monument behind them, newly displaying a carved impression of himself. “This is an odd place to choose for that,” he says lightly. 

Tenzō shrugs. “People aren’t usually up here.” 

“Do you come here often?” 

At this, Tenzō and Kakashi both look at each other, and Kakashi raises a hand. He opens his mouth to rephrase his question, but it comes out as a laugh instead. Which leads to Tenzō smiling, and to Kakashi walking closer, joining his companion at his lookout. They stand side by side at the railing as the sky turns orange. 

It takes Kakashi a moment to remember his line of questioning. “Is this why you come here?” he asks, raising his head to the horizon. 

“To watch the sunset with you?” Tenzō asks teasingly. “Never. The other ANBU would get jealous.”

Kakashi pretends that it’s the sun that’s warming him. “Once upon a time, you used to take me seriously.”

“You complained about that too, if I recall correctly.”

Kakashi rocks back on his heels, humming. “Is this your subtle way of telling me to get lost?” he asks, not fully in jest. 

In his periphery, Kakashi can see Tenzō raise his eyebrows. “I’m not so bold as to kick you off of your own building, senpai.”

“I think we both know that’s not true.” Kakashi says fondly. 

Tenzō chuckles. “Alright. Stay if you want. I’m avoiding crowds, not company.” 

Looking below, Kakashi sees several dozen distant faces milling around just outside the tower. “We’ll have to get used to busy streets. We’ve had more migrants and visitors in the last year than in the past two decades. Our village is outgrowing itself.”

“I know. Shikamaru keeps calling on me to look at the new zoning laws.” Tenzō’s hand slides along the rail, and they both try not to pay attention to how close it brings their fingers. “Naruto has really changed things. Every shinobi village believes in our newfound era of peace.”

“Do you?”

“It’s hard not to,” Tenzō says, pensive. He sighs. “I’m just trying to figure out where I fit in it.”

“Where you’re standing is fine,” says Kakashi, without thinking much about it. 

Tenzō looks at him then. “I can’t be in ANBU forever, Kakashi.”

“I’m not asking you to,” Kakashi says. But he is asking _something_ , he realizes, both from the thumping in his chest and the way Tenzō is looking at him. He tries to find more words, but they do not come. 

Tenzō is waiting for an answer, face coloured by the sun’s red light. And Kakashi, as much as it surprises him, wants to give him one. So he does, as best he can. 

Kakashi starts to pull down his mask.

When it has slipped just past his nose, Tenzō’s hands, immediate, but gentle, halt him. They press against the mask where it sits at his ears. “Sorry,” says Tenzō, with a frantic look in his eyes. 

“Oh.” Something has changed. Or hasn’t. Kakashi isn’t sure. “My apologies.”

“No,” Tenzō says, his fingers uncurling to cup Kakashi’s face. He takes a deep breath, and stands up straight, letting his hands fall to his sides. “It has nothing to do with you.”

“It doesn’t?” Kakashi asks, with only a hint of disbelief. 

“No,” Tenzō says again. He seems scattered in a way he hasn’t in years. “I do… think of you.” 

Kakashi waits. “Oh?”

Tenzō’s hand rises back up, fingers drifting along the part of Kakashi’s robe. “Yes,” he says, more certain. “You are someone whom I… That is, to me, you are…”

“I think the same of you,” Kakashi says, sparing him. It isn’t fair to ask Tenzō to articulate something he cannot find words for himself. “So then, what’s got you looking at me like that?” 

“It’s spring,” Tenzō breathes, like the words are being dragged out of him. “The last season was difficult. Autumn more so.” 

It has been foolish of Kakashi, not to wonder what it is like for Tenzō to be touched, or to touch others. He is so unwavering that none of the wears of what they have been through are visible in his duty. Kakashi counts himself thankful that their mortality can be laid bare before each other now. 

“Still need to work on my timing, hm?”

“Your timing is fine. It’s me who isn’t meeting you when we were supposed to.” Tenzō replies wryly. 

“I don’t have any other plans,” Kakashi promises. 

Tenzō lets out another breath, slow and full. He bumps Kakashi’s shoulder with his own. “Do you think if we left now, I could walk you home before your current guard finds us?”

“Only one way to find out. I’ve always liked to keep them on their toes.”

* * *

The fourth time is only hours before he is meant to be there. 

Although Kakashi, along with Tenzō, has spent the last several months planning Naruto’s wedding, it is with unforgiving hearts that he is summarily dismissed by the marriage party for hovering too much over the last minute security measures while all of their top shinobi are off-duty.

So, assigned to relax, Kakashi finds himself headed in one familiar direction. 

There is a part of Kakashi which is terribly endeared by seeing Tenzō in formal wear, staring seriously at a bunch of flowers in his hand. It is a part of him he decides to set aside in favour of one of his favourite pastimes: causing trouble. 

“You know, Tenzō, there are traditions about people who hold bouquets on wedding days.”

Tenzō quells Kakashi’s teasing with a look. “Sakura sent me on a mission. Apparently, Shino’s bugs have been eating some of the flower arrangements that Ino and I spent days organizing. Though, now that I’m here, I can’t tell which ones she was talking about.”

“You aren’t able to sense the plants in need?”

Tenzō snorts. “It’s mokuton, not omniscience.”

“That’s a shame,” Kakashi says solemnly. “I’ve been telling Naruto if he thinks any indecent thoughts before he’s married you’ll be able to sense it.”

Laughing, Tenzō says, “He can’t still be afraid of my face.”

“It’s a very good face,” Kakashi insists. 

“I’m not sure that’s a compliment,” Tenzō replies, flushed and smiling. 

Kakashi shoves a hand in his pocket, and shuffles forward to prod his free one at the bouquet Tenzō is holding. “Then why are you smiling?”

Tenzō sets the bouquet back in its vase, busying himself with adjusting the petals. “It’s a wedding,” he says, good-naturedly. “Aren’t people supposed to smile?”

The other man shrugs. He tries to not let his face crease up too much, so as to give away his own bright expression. “Usually they direct their smiles at the happy couple, don’t they?” 

This time, it is Tenzō who moves a little closer to him. “Depends who they’re here with,” Tenzō says. Their fingers brush, and Tenzō doesn’t hesitate to hold onto Kakashi’s hand. 

“Tenzō,” Kakashi says pleasantly, “are you asking me to be your date?”

Their fingers interlock. “I’m asking you to stand beside me while I search for bugs in bouquets,” Tenzō replies, but he leans closer to Kakashi as he says it. 

“How _romantic_.” 

The quip is undercut by the gladness Kakashi is unable to hide.

“I didn’t hear an answer,” Tenzō points out blithely. He doesn’t sound at all concerned about what Kakashi will say. 

Kakashi stares at the trees blossoming above their heads, feeling a little mischievous. “I didn’t hear a question.”

“Sorry I’m late,” says Tenzō, with entirely too much humour. “But I’m here now. Will you attend the wedding with me?”

“Technically, we’re already here—”

“ _Really—_ ” 

“Yes.”

For several moments, as Tenzō looks at him with a warmth that overtakes all other things, Kakashi’s mind is completely, blissfully blank. And then, slowly, a foolish grin crosses his face. 

“Senpai,” says Tenzō, smiling widely. “Please don’t ruin Naruto’s wedding.”

“I would never,” Kakashi says, with mock indignation. “We spent months planning it. Besides, why are you so certain I’m going to do something to upset him?”

“I know that look on your face,” Tenzō says. “And if you do what you’re thinking of doing, it’s going to make Naruto react.”

“He’s about to be a married man. He doesn’t need us to shelter him.” 

“You say that now.”

“We can compromise,” Kakashi offers. “I can kiss you, and you can turn your head. That way you’ll only get half the blame that I do.”

Tenzō sternly says, “Kakashi,” but he is purposely avoiding Kakashi’s eyes and pressing his lips together so as not to widen his smile any further than it is. It would be remiss not to kiss him, Kakashi thinks. So he does. 

(As promised, his lips land on only half of Tenzō’s mouth. Even less, when Tenzō’s frame shakes in silent laughter.

Naruto does catch them, and if the volume of his reaction is anything to go by, half a kiss is no better than a full one.)

* * *

Tenzō kisses like he speaks, Kakashi thinks, tugging the other man on top of him by the lapel of his suit. Slow and calm to begin with, but with another mouth to provoke him, hurried and heated. Despite all the hours they have been awake, there is no inertia in his advances. He is all motion, and keenness, and feeling. It is all Kakashi can do give as much honesty in his embrace.

It is far as Kakashi’s train of thought goes, as Tenzō’s hands slide into his hair. Kakashi arches his back. 

By instinct, it seems, one of Tenzō’s hands reaches behind the other man to support him. Kakashi tugs on Tenzō’s bottom lip with his teeth to hide his smile.

“I can’t believe we made a scene at Naruto’s wedding,” Tenzō says, drawing away to take a heavy breath. 

“Technically, he made a scene. And I’m sure he has other things to think about on his wedding night other than seeing two of his teachers share a chaste peck.”

Tenzō shakes his head. “And if we’ve ruined intimacy for him forever?”

“I’ll refer them to a couple’s counsellor.” Kakashi kisses him again, and pulls back. “I’m going to need us to talk about something else.”

Tenzō thinks on it, stroking Kakashi’s jaw absentmindedly. “Have you filed your taxes yet?”

“I’m the Hokage. I don’t need to file taxes.”

Kakashi delivers the words which such sincerity, he can see the alarm grow on Tenzō’s face. It is probably more a testament to how thoroughly flustered Tenzo is, because he and Tenzō did their taxes together last year, helping each other sort through the new forms that have accumulated for their positions. His expression is so concerned that Kakashi has to press his lips against Tenzō’s neck so as not to give himself away. 

Tenzō draws away from the kiss, and grasps at Kakashi’s face. “Kakashi, you need to _—_ ”

Kakashi kisses his fingers in between laughs. “You can lecture me on fiscal responsibility when we’re not on a date.”

Sufficiently distracted, Tenzō eyes the clock at Kakashi’s bedside. “This is still part of our date?” he asks, snorting. “Nine hours have passed since then.” 

Kakashi tugs Tenzō forward again. “Well, we were overdue.”


End file.
